


Gentle Skies

by SnowyScales



Series: Fated Sky [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyScales/pseuds/SnowyScales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day he would meet his soulmate, and then he would ask him why the hell his Words changed colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yup, another fic for the extended Fated Sky universe. my brain refuses to write the next part of Fated Sky, and instead insists on churning out a series of au's.

Harry often wondered what happened to his soulmate, that his Words turned black when they were five. And what happened, that they returned to their beautiful orange when he was fourteen. (He also wondered, did his Words on his soulmate turn grey, when he went before Voldemort and died, even though only for moments?)

 

Sometimes, your Words start out black and turn another colour. Rarely they turn from colour to colour. Even rarer that they turn from colour to black. An all Words turn the grey of death in the end. This is because, while every sentient being on Earth has Flames, only a very few can use them. The colour in Words shows that that person can access their Flames, even if they don't know that they can.

 

Magic is the opposite of Flames, its counterpart. Wizards aren't meant to be able to use Flames. This doesn't, however, stop the magic-users from unconsciously creating Guardian bonds between themselves. They're just not full, true, Guardian bonds – without an active, if even unused, Flame they can't bond fully. But sometimes, something happens. The wizard's magic is shattered, however that may come to be, and their Flames seep through the cracks.

 

It was considered beyond the pale to ask what a person's Words were, but asking their colour was acceptable. So when Sawada Nana was asked what colour Tsuna's Words were, the gentle air-headed woman would reminisce about black words scrawled over wrinkly newborn flesh and Tsuna would fidget with the band around his wrist, hiding the Words. It had been so long since she had seen Tsuna's Words that she had forgotten that they had changed colour two weeks before he turned one.


	2. Chapter 2

Gentle Skies

SnowyScales

 

 

There was a dark-haired man standing on the other side of the street, he was dressed like a tourist and was holding a baby. He kept looking around in confusion, and eyeing the various mafioso on the street warily.

 

Tsuna watched him for a while, as the man – teenager really, he couldn't be much older than Tsuna himself – walked back and forth, muttering as he did so. Maybe the man was lost? He certainly looked confused about where he was. Tsuna paused a moment, rubbing his wrist thoughtfully.

 

“Ryohei-nii, Takeshi-kun,” he said to the two boys with him. “I'm going to go over and ask that man if he needs any help, he looks lost. Make sure Hayato-kun knows when he gets here.”

 

“Okay, Tsuna!” Tekeshi cheerfully responded, eyes narrowing as he looked at the tourist.

 

“You're desire to help other is so EXTREME!” Ryohei exclaimed.

 

He approached the young man, making sure to come at an angle the man could see him from. Up close, he could see that the man's black hair had a red tint to it, and that he had incredibly vivid green eyes, with a very faint scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt.

 

“Do you need any help?” he asked the man.

 

“Yeah, I'm ridiculously lost,” the man admitted, with a wry smile. “Could you give me...” He trailed off at Tsuna's startle at his reply. His eyes flickered down, following Tsuna's movements as he rubbed his covered wrist, then comprehension crossed over his face. “Oh.”

 

“I'm Tsuna. Tsunayoshi Sawada,” Tsuna said, loosening his wristguard enough to show the Words written there to the other man.

 

“Harry. Harry Potter,” the man replied. “I'd, uh, I'd show you my wrist, but my other hand is kind of tied up, you know.” He motioned to the baby with his free arm, then held it out to Tsuna. “You're welcome to, though, to know for sure.”

 

Tsuna took the offered hand, peeling Harry's own wristguard back just enough to confirm that the Words on his wrist where those he'd just spoken. He smiled shyly.

 

“We should go somewhere private,” he said, “So we can talk.”

 

“Yeah, that'd be good,” Harry agreed, hiking up the child in his arms, and settling him more firmly in his grip.

 

Tsuna smiled, and turned to lead Harry over to his friends, now joined by a visibly fuming Hayato. He smiled happily at his three guardians.

  
“Guys, this is Harry Potter. _My soulmate_!” His guardians replied with exclamations of surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unlike in Sky Words, this Harry was rather a bit more hesitant to go up to the boys his age and ask for directions


End file.
